Conversations in the Tardis
by The-thieving-magpie-at-221B
Summary: A series of short stories featuring many companions and Doctors and their conversations in the Tardis.
1. The Doctor and Harry Potter

It was mostly quiet now, the Doctor had abandoned his work on the Tardis for the night and had wandered off. The only noise was the soft whirring the Tardis always made. Rose, deciding a cup of tea would be nice went off to find the kitchen

Which was where she found the Doctor. He sat at the small table where they normally ate things, drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. He smiled up at her, "tea?"

"Sure,"she answered, grabbing a cup out of the cupboard. "What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter,"he told her shutting the book.

"I thought you had finished those."

The Doctor laughed softly. "I did, twice." Rose smiled. He had been reading the whole Harry Potter series over and over for two weeks now.

"Only twice?"she teased.

"Well..."he shrugged. "I might have read them a few more times than that." He smiled.

Rose shook her head, he would probably read them ten more times before he put them down for a while.


	2. I'm gonna miss the bow tie

Clara stared at the Doctor. He wasn't the goofy, bow tie wearing, Doctor she knew. He was older now, his faced lined with wrinkles, but he was the Doctor and that was all that mattered. Clara scrubbed at the tears on her cheek when she realized she had been crying. He smiled at her though. "Hello, Clara."

"Hello,"she sniffed. "I'm gonna miss the bow tie,"she admitted.

The Doctor grinned, "That's because bow ties are cool." Clara's laugh was a sad one. She could remember all the times the Doctor had tried to convince her bow ties were cool, at one point their argument had went on for two hours.

Clare smiled, "I suppose they are."

The Doctor sighed. "Now you admit it,"he complained.


	3. A Tad More Polite

"That was madness,"Martha said, taking off her muddy jacket. The Doctor grinned.

"Well, I don't think we'll be invited back,"he said. The Doctor took off his own muddy jacket, "you would think they would have been nicer to two people caught in the middle of a storm like that."

Martha shrugged,"we weren't exactly polite. Or at least you weren't."

They had been walking for a while before it had started pouring rain. Then they had started running toward a small house and had fallen in the mud several times before getting to there. When the man and woman had answered the door they had stood there, dripping wet, and covered in mud. Martha had just opened her mouth to ask if they could come in when the Doctor flashed his psychic paper and barged on in. The couple just stood there with their mouths open. Martha muttered an apology but followed the Doctor. She had begun to shiver.

It didn't take long for the man to practically throw them out of the house. He had shoved them through the door shouting something about mud on his grandmother's pillows and that they were unwelcome there.

The Doctor shrugged. "I suppose I could I have been a tad more polite." Martha snorted.


	4. Melted Shoes

**Author's Note: I just wanted to be clear on this one. This is the Ninth Doctor, Rose, and Jack. Please read and review. :)**

"And I was running and it was so was so hot that the bottom of my shoes started melting," the Doctor told his story with both Jack and Rose listening intently. Rose laughed then, "how do we know you're not just making this up?"

The Doctor looked offended. "Rose, have I ever lied to you?"

Smiling she said, "well..."Jack laughed and Rose nudged him. "I suppose you haven't but I'd like to see these shoes. What about you Jack? Do you you want to the melted shoes?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck."I don't know if I still have them,"he confessed.

"Maybe we need to go through your closet then, Doctor." Jack said smiling.

Several hours, and about a hundred pairs of shoes later, the Doctor proudly held the pair of melted shoes. "Didn't I tell you, Rose?"He grinned.

"I guess you did,"she said, grinning back.

Jack grabbed one the shoes from the Doctor's hands, examining the bottom. "Why did you keep these? They're pretty useless looking." The Doctor shrugged.

"Maybe I knew one day I'd have to prove that story."

"Maybe,"Jack agreed.


End file.
